


Catharsis

by Chalcedony305



Category: Original Work, euphoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blackmail, Bondage, Character(s) of Color, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Desperation, Dom/sub, Eproctophilia, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Farting, Fear Play, Femdom, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Scissoring, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalcedony305/pseuds/Chalcedony305
Summary: Based on the visual novel Euphoria (by Clockup)Seven people are placed in a safe environment where they must act out their deepest desires in order to get free. They must do so or else risk having their secrets revealed to the public and their reputations destroyed. Sometimes swallowing one's pride is the hardest thing a person can do.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how the visual novel Euphoria used graphic pornography for artistic/psychological thriller purposes? Yeah, this just has porn for the sake of porn. It’s not totally devoid of any plot but I can tell you it won’t be as meaningful as Euphoria.

At first, I figured that I had just woken up from one of those deep sleeps. The kind where, for the first ten minutes, you can’t seem to remember anything. Your name, location, sense of time, they all get thrown out of the window. Everyone experiences them at least once, but this was different.

“ _ Wait...wait… _ ”

I sat up, tearing myself away from possibly the softest bed I had ever lied in. It was big, too, at least a king size. I could smell the lilac dryer sheets used on the fluffy duvet. It was heavenly.

I was in a hotel room, I realized, but I didn’t remember ever checking into one. Or for what reason.

Stranger, even, I was still in my clothes. I could feel my bracelets, earrings, and the straps of my heels nagging against my skin. Much to my horror, I could also feel my makeup smudged on the pillow below me.

Any average person would think they just got drunk and crashed at a hotel, but I’m not average.

“ _ This isn’t right, _ ” I thought, “ _ I’d never do something like this. _ ”

I craned my neck to look around the champagne and silver-studded room, only to find another odd discovery.

I carefully touched what was apparently a metal collar of some kind. In an instant, I leaped from the bed over to the full-body mirror on the opposite side of the room. It was skinny, but I could see a red light in the center like some kind of tacky jewel. I felt around for a way to unclasp it, but panic started to take over as I started to understand that this wasn’t just a normal necklace that could be taken off.

After failing, I then tore through the room in search of my purse, knowing that my cell phone had to be inside. If not, the phone, itself, had to be somewhere.

It hadn’t even registered in my mind that the time that, despite being a seemingly normal hotel room, there was no landline phone.

Being as pristine as it was, there weren’t many places in the room to look. After checking and re-checking the undersides of the bed and couch, and scouring the diamond-stitched carpets, I moved on to check the drawers. But I certainly wasn’t expecting what I found.

Within my nightstand was an array of condoms and dental dams neatly folded over each other like CDs in a record shop. They were even color-coded. I could only stare in disbelief for a brief moment before remembering my mission and opening the second drawer. This one held scented candles and bottles of lubricant.

“Ugh…” I sighed in annoyance. I was in a love hotel, of all places. One of the places I could not afford to be seen in. This only fueled my urgency to find the phone even more.

I looked through the dresser and wardrobe next, which only held more lustful items such as lingerie, sex toys, and various BDSM tools.

I sat back down on the bed, trying to fix together a strategy. My annoyance had turned back into panic as I realized that this situation couldn’t just be some mistake caused by irresponsibility. All I had done the previous day was go to work and come straight home. I even remember lying in my bed while checking Twitter.

“ _ This is sketchy, at best. Not only was I somehow stranded in a love hotel, but now all of my possessions are gone. _ ” Sweat tickled at my skin. “ _ Oh god, was I kidnapped by a crazy fan? Would I even have one of those? _ ”

I stared at the single door adjacent to me.

“ _ If that’s the case _ …” Again, I leaped out of the bed, but this time I headed straight for the door. I had to get in touch with the hotel managers. Let them know what happened. Then they can call my agent and…

I only had to take a few steps down the hallway to find the lobby. Once I did, I was met with a number of expectant gazes.

“Ah, that should be all of us,” said a guy in purple. There was a hint of a smile on his face as if he didn’t know whether or not this was the type of situation to be friendly. He was a pretty boy if I had ever seen one, with a bed of black curls atop his head and a smooth jawline.

“Seven doors, seven people,” said a woman in a crop top and jeans, “Seems appropriate.” I couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. She wore a hat over silky black hair twisted into two low buns. Her fair brown skin showed off flowery tattoos.

A red-haired man scoffed, “Appropriate.” He was thickly built, but not fat. His waist was visibly small and his chest was broad, almost making him resemble a martini glass. His red jacket and sunny skin tone made me think of a blood orange martini.

“Excuse me,” a younger woman approached me, looking up at me as if I were her guardian, “Do you know where we are?” She had almost creamy copper skin, and pastel pink hair cascading over her bare shoulders. That, coupled with the fluffy pink jacket gave her a soft look.

“No, I’m sorry,” I replied, hesitating as I thought she looked familiar, “I just woke up here.”

“You too, huh?” asked the tattooed girl.

It was at this moment that I noted the guy in purple staring at me.

“Wait a minute,” he started, raising his hand to point at me, “I think I know you from somewhere.”

The woman in front of me grinned, shaking her fists excitedly. “So it wasn’t just me!” she beamed, “You’re the one with the makeup line, right? I saw you on America’s Next Top Model!”

“Thana!” said the man in purple, “Thana Lee Davis.”

“Great! Great!” interrupted the red haired man, “I’m glad we could have our little celebrity meetup. But could someone explain these collars and the fact that there’s literally no exit?”

Suddenly, an intercom above us crackled to life. It wasn’t loud, but it did give give some of us a shock.

A robotic voice, female voice spoke. 

“ _ All contestants are present: Sheri Lincoln, female-aligned nonbinary, socialite, daughter of billionaire James Lincoln. _ ”

The woman in pink gave a soft squeal as she covered her mouth. The moment I heard that name, I recognized her. I, too, had seen her in media. Though, I hadn’t known that she was nonbinary. Maybe no one was supposed to know that.

“ _ Laboni Quinn, transfemale, contemporary dancer, internet personality. _ ”

The tattooed girl adjusted her hat with a slight huff.

“ _ Sakina Ali, cisfemale, volleyball player. _ ”

I looked around and noticed a third woman. She hadn’t spoken once since I had gotten here. She looked like the classic Instagram Baddie: long manicured nails, flawless makeup that accentuated her afrocentric features, thick flowing hair, and highwaisted jeans that seemed to exaggerate her hourglass figure.

“ _ Juho Watanabe, male-aligned nonbinary, video game designer, internet personality. _ ”

The guy in purple adjusted his hair. It wasn’t much evidence, but it was enough for me to guess.

“ _ Cadoc Price, transmale, musician. _ ”

The scarlet-haired man muttered, “Thanks, everyone needed to know that.”

“Jaeger Reed, cismale, actor.”

Again, a person who hadn’t spoken came to my attention. He was like a ghost, in that his skin was pale and he had straight platinum blond hair down to his waist. His blue eyes popped in a way that almost made him look like he was smirking. He also had his arms crossed like he had expected these events.

“ _ Lastly, Thana Davis, cisfemale, businesswoman, socialite. _ ”

I didn’t give any reaction, as there wasn’t any need to.

“ _ I will now explain the rules _ …” 

Cadoc then questioned, “Huh? Rules? What are we, in a gameshow?”

“Shh, I can’t hear,” hushed Jaeger, to which the other frowned stubbornly.

“... _ The objective is to unlock the doors and escape to the surface. The contestants will unlock these doors by using their bodies as keys in various forms of coitus _ …”

Everyone’s eyes went wide in that moment. Laboni was the only person who outright laughed. Juho gave a snort and Sheri covered her face in an embarrassed gasp. I gave a quieter laugh, myself, especially with how seriously they phrased it.

“... _ Refusal to unlock the doors will result in limited access to resources: food, water, medicine, bathrooms, et cetera _ …”

“That’s bullshit!”

“It’s just a jok--”

“Shh,” Again, Jaeger shushed Cadoc’s interruption.

“... _ This concludes the explanation of the rules. If any questions or concerns are raised, please use the reception desk. _ ”

After that, Cadoc and Juho continued their exchange.

“You don’t actually believe this is real, right?” laughed Juho.

Cadoc hesitated, as if he didn’t want to appear cowardly in front of the others. “I mean, even if it isn’t, it’s a fucked up joke,” said Cadoc, “Knock us out, put us in a love hotel escape room, hide all of our stuff, and tell each other to have sex to get out? What are they even expecting to get out of this?”

Juho didn’t respond, and honestly, I couldn’t blame him...or “them”? I made a mental note to ask Juho and Sheri their pronouns.

“Regardless, there is something sinister about this hotel,” said Sakina, her tone stoic, “Have you seen any exits aside from the doors to our bedrooms?”

We all looked at one another, then around the lobby. It was a closed off space, not even a window to peer out of.

“There doesn’t appear to be an elevator,” she continued, “Or phones? It looks like we don’t have any contact outside of ourselves.”

“Wait, seriously?” I said, “None of you had phones in your rooms, either?”

Everyone either shook their heads, said no, or both.

I bit my lip. This was genuinely creepy, even if it was a prank.

“Well, I’m looking for a way out,” Cadoc declared, turning on his heels, “If people put us in here, they must have left through some exit.”

Despite his sour attitude, I agreed. “We should all look to speed things up,” I chimed in.

* * *

 

One hallway, roughly two meters wide and twenty meters long. It has a dead end wall covered by a painting of The Birth of Venus. When standing in front of the painting and looking down the hallway, there are three doors on the left and four doors on the right. None of them have locks.

On the opposite end of the hallway is the lobby, an octangular room with a reception desk. There are eight potted plants, one in each corner.

Everyone’s bedrooms are the same. Only aesthetic changes were made according to the person’s interests. All rooms also have the same content in their nightstands, dressers, and wardrobes.

This was all that the hotel has to offer.

* * *

 

We had been looking for what felt like two hours, and I was getting frustrated revisiting empty areas that I’d already labelled as futile.

I noticed Sheri on the other side of the room trembling as she stood up from her crouching position. I could have sworn I heard her whimper.

I walked over, ready to comfort her as I had assumed she was preparing to cry.

“How are you feeling?” I chose to say, worrying that the typical, “Are you okay?” would push her to tears.

To my surprise, Sheri’s face showed no signs of sadness.

“I’m fine. I just...” She bit her lip, creating dimples in her cheeks. “We’ve been looking for so long now and...there aren’t any restrooms around here…”

She seemed embarrassed just saying the word “restrooms”.

“Oh, oh…!” I stuttered, “Uhm, how about I bring one of those potted plants in here, and you can...you know…”

“B-But what if someone walks in?”

“I’ll stand guard outside.”

She hesitated an answer, and I said, “Everyone will have to go at some point. No one will judge you if they find out.”

Sheri hesitated, her legs shaking harder as she held the hem of her dress. “W-What do I use to wipe?”

“Uh, the douche wipes in the dresser,” I said, starting to back out of the room, “Hang tight.”

I rushed outside and grabbed the nearest potted plant. It was relatively heavy, and I wanted to be sure not to break it, so I had to take tentative steps back to her room.

By the time I opened the door, Sheri and sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth.

“Here,” I said, pushing it next to the door. The last thing I saw before closing the door was the poor woman struggling to limp towards the pot.

I leaned against the door with a sigh. I sweating from how nervous I was for her.

Thinking of how long she must have been holding it in almost hurt. The desperation in which she pulled her dress was telling. So was how much her thick thighs shook every time she moved. Even her already soft, innocent voice squeaked in helplessness and panic. Even her cheeks were flushed with humiliation. I really thought that if I didn’t hurry, I would see trails of urine dripped down her legs.

It was then that I realized that wasn’t the only reason I was sweating.

I jumped out of my stupor as a shadow cast down on me. I straightened myself and saw Jaeger smirking at me.

“Hey Jaeger, did you find any--”

His hand cupped my crotch. Instinctively, my thighs clenched, as if to prevent further intrusion.

I was in too much of a shock to think of an actual, logical reaction.

He then leaned in and whispered, “So, it’s that easy.”

A protest locked in my throat when he started rubbing me, the heel of his palm hitting the right place.

“What do you think you’re…” I was silenced again when he pushed his body against me, his silky hair brushing my collar bone.

“Shhhh,” he whispered evenly more quietly, “Can you hear it?”

I did. I could.

The stream of Sheri’s liquid flowing into the pot’s soil like a tap. It wasn’t a light trickle. It was steady, and I could even hear her give a sigh of relief as it flowed.

A chill ran up my spine, and I felt goosebumps rise over my skin.

“Getting wet over it?” Jaeger teased, lightly tracing his finger over the seam of my pants, “Feels like you were hot down here before I even showed up.”

“Stop it,” I said, “I’ll scream.”

“Go ahead, then.”

But I didn’t, not because I was afraid, and not because I was stunned with humiliation. No, it was for an entirely immoral reason. One that I, especially as a woman, should not find pleasure in. But this powerlessness, this feeling of being prey to a predator, this desecration of boundaries and purity, it’s all so...arousing.

_ Clink. _

“ _ Door One: Unlocked. _ ”


End file.
